


Reaching for the Alien Shore

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thunderbolts (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Developing Flash/Venom Symbiote... slowly, F/M, Flash and Val FWB, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other, takes place during the Thunderbolts annual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: An impromptu hook-up with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde turns into a threesome with Flash Thompson's symbiote partner. He learns from the seasoned warrior, though, that maybe he could do more to facilitate that relationship.(Kinktober Day 4: Interspecies Sex)





	Reaching for the Alien Shore

**Author's Note:**

> "What? We're not gonna get the full monty of the Flash/Val/Symby threesome from the T-Bolts Annual? Boo!!"  
No, you're not, I'm sorry. This actually became more contemplative and soft than I originally planned but I love them and I love Val and I love the possibilities of a dynamic for the three of them!
> 
> Title comes from Rush's "Alien Shore" (_Counterparts_ 1993).

This had been an entirely unexpected, though not unwelcome turn of events.

Val was nestled between his thighs, a little sweaty, stretching out towards her toes. She hummed a slightly off-key song under her breath as he plaited her hair, combing it through his fingers as he did so. She had taught him how to do this during their time with the Secret Avengers, in-between death-defying missions and spur-of-the-moment hookups. 

The one difference being, this time, he hadn’t been alone with her. And he still wasn’t.

The symbiote purred somewhere in the back of his mind, gentle and sated in a way he’d never felt it before. He hadn’t had an injection in weeks but he felt clearer now than he had the past year. The black mass had wound lazily around his arm, stretching all the way to the Valkyrie’s powerful thighs. It had actually been her idea to invite the symbiote into their impromptu night together after she had rescued them (and Frank Castle) from the certain death at the hands of Frost Giants. Flash still had the inkling that Castle was still hiding something from him, but he’d disappeared into another area as soon as they’d gotten here.

Whatever. Four’s a crowd.

When Val scratched a lump of symbiotic mass, the action elicited a  _ very _ positive reaction. He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her shoulder, her neck, her ear. “It likes you,” he said softly, unwilling to break the tranquility of the moment. 

She tilted her head back with a wide grin. “How much do you actually know of your partner, Flash?” A tendril wound about the softness of her inner thigh, and she nestled back against his chest again, widening her legs to grant the symbiote better access. She let out a tiny gasp as it teased her clit, already sensitive from two previous,  _ very  _ intense rounds. Flash cupped her soft, warm breast in turn, but as the symbiote pulled away, so did he. 

“Hm… I know it’s… from outer space.”

Val snorted in laughter, and rolled over, resting her forearms on his stomach. Her bright eyes glistened in the torchlight (said torches kept on the other side of the room) as she gazed up at him. He couldn’t help but grace his fingers over her biceps. She could crush him with one hand, if she wanted. “So am I, in a sense.”

“Yeah, but you’re…” 

“Humanoid?”

“Yeah.”

She hummed in thought as the symbiote made its way back up her body, feeling each dip and muscle and crevice. Val let it twine between her fingers before reaching to take Flash’s hand as well. It wrapped around them in loose strands. “You are too… nervous around your partner.”

“What?” He lifted his eyebrows. “Val, come on, I’m not…”

She pressed a finger to his lips with a smile. “You should listen to it.  _ Trust  _ it.” On a more concentrated lump of its biomass, two white eyespots appeared with another pleased purr. “Its species has a long and complicated history. Their emotions run deep.” Her expression turned a little wry. “It wasn’t  _ only _ your experience guiding it this evening.”

He flushed and swore he saw the little eyespots crinkle in amusement. 

“Now, Flash…”

“If you know so much about it, why don’t you tell me, huh?”

“If I told every Midgardian every secret I know about the universe, you would probably all manage to ruin it.” She tilted her head, a few of the plaits in her hair loosening as she did so. “You are a man of great honor and good heart, Flash. Keep an open mind, as they say. You never know what opportunities might arise.”

Flash turned his gaze to the symbiote nestled on and between them. Tentatively, he stroked it with his free hand, and it made a soft chirping noise. He reached out with his mind and brushed its consciousness with his own. It responded with apprehension, but trust. 

“Yeah… I think I’ll do that.”


End file.
